Burgundy
by Vdoujins
Summary: Genre: Romance Drama - Couple: Levi - Mikasa Smut in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Shingeki no Kyojin.

Genre: Smut Romance Drama

Couple: Rivaille Levi - Mikasa

Chapter I

BURGUNDY

In the year 849 the Survey Corps led by Commander Erwin Smith face a new risky mission. The goal of the new generation under Squad Levi is to arrive at an old area and prepare the terrain to lead a horde of titans to their traps. Mikasa is assigned by Erwin as Levi's assistant intending to use both soldiers in what they plan to be a massacre of giants.

The advances achieved months ago by the army have been of great help and now it's of supreme importance to keep preparing for what they suspect will be a massive attack on their country by intelligent titans. Levi assigns his squad to find out the number of titans in the east area of wall María.

In the first week they arrived at an old castle on a far corner of what once was Titan territory. Their routine has been easy and nothing out of the ordinary gets to be reported.

Those first days a bunch of soldiers were just riding as far East as they could to report back at Erwin. They needed to create a new map of those lands and prepare the terrain to control the damages of future titan attacks.

By the second week the World's strongest soldier begins to train the team in extreme dangerous maneuvers only fit for an elite unit under his command. Levi asks Mikasa to help in several exercises and that is how they begin to establish a competitive relationship of camaraderie.

In third week a small triumph is celebrated in the squadron with cheap wine, bread, cheese and meat. Hange, Erwin, Eren, Armin, Levi, Mikasa, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Connie, Jean & the rest achieved to print a new map and sent it back to the headquarters of the Survey Corps.

A good day ended with a beautiful night. The mood was cheerful. Mikasa took a shower to assist the gathering in a more fashionable way. A whole day of physical activities always left her smelling horrible, with oily hair, and damped in sweat but still, she could live with that much, the idea of a good refreshing shower was from seeing the short blonde Krista getting ready, brushing her smooth fair hair, applying color to her already pink lips and cheeks, and adding a beautiful smell on her skin from a glass bottle. Mikasa would not tolerate to be the image of a deplorable soldier next to her friends. If all were attending in their best self even if it was just for a couple of hours she would do the same.

The black haired girl wore a long white dress adorned by small details of flowers. Her red scarf hung on her elbows this night not needing to keep her neck warm on this nice weather.

After looking at herself in a small mirror, she blows the candle in her room and gets out wandering around, feeling awkward to sit down and listen to cheerful stories. She is the kind to prefer silence. As she walks around her Captain takes her by the hand pulling her and presents her as his next substitute in battle. The next World's Strongest. Levi was odd this night, Mikasa with all the years inside the Survey Corps has never seen this man acting so carefree towards anyone much less a female.

It was early, the dinner was set and everyone was enjoying the small pieces of meat they got tonight but among all things the wine. The substance able to make you laugh and forget.

Hange had a red face and was hugging all her comrades, sometimes at the point of crying. Emotions were on peak tonight apparently. Levi kept holding Mikasa's hand provoking a bright blush in her cheeks although she had no drop of wine in her body yet, a fact that changed when Erwin Smith offered her a full glass to toast for the great plans and everyone achievements.

_I'm not a man for sweet words...but, it's been a while that I've been wanting to thank...to thanks all of our soldiers, the ones that have their glass ready to drink deep, and the ones that took us to this point. We owe our lives to all our comrades. So tonight it's a triumph of US, ours and theirs._

A loud crowd toasted at the end of these words and some started to cry and their closest companions held them strong or joined them in the flow of emotions. An old soldier started to sing an old song trying to cheer up the ones crying for their fallen friends and family. With the passing hours, some soldiers stayed on the courtyard, some went to their rooms and a few slept by the edge of a toilet.

Levi, Hange, Erwin, Mikasa, Armin and Eren among other high standard soldiers stayed and slept on the garden. The night sky was beautiful, the stars were so clear. Mikasa woke up in the middle of the night and saw Levi walking away to what looked like the path to his room. He was barely walking and she approached helping him by taking an arm to keep him on his foot. He looked at her almost asleep with a faint sad smile and smelling of sweet wine. His eyes sharp, tired and blue. Masculine, his features poses an interesting symmetry that she has never payed attention before this night. His hair is smooth and short leaving enough skin to appreciate his neck. Quickly she looks away, her thoughts clearly influenced by the wine, they must be so she tries to focus on walking with him until she opens his door, puts him on his sofa, takes his boots off, and unbuttons his shirt to let him sleep comfortably.

He opens his eyes again to see her with his usual cold gaze and sits up a little.

_Will you stay with me... brat?_

Mikasa is taken aback by his question and nervously smile. Today was an odd day. While trying to understand what he is proposing, she catches a glimpse at his face. Tears were falling on his cheeks with his gaze at the floor and his hand on hers as a child asking for compassion.

At the sight of the strongest man she knew breaking like this she kneels and takes his face on her palms almost crying herself. When Levi looks up again to see her, smiles in such a way that Mikasa will never look at him in the same cold manner. She kisses him as trying to cheer him up, savoring the tears on his cheeks and smiling at him when pulling back, but this gesture, Levi being more light headed than normal kisses her lips savoring his own tears.

For Mikasa this first kiss was not expected, much less with her Squad Leader, but the warmth the man exuded on her skin made her curious to explore more and started to kiss him back. A shy kiss turning slowly into a game for both. At this moment the young woman realized the admiration she had for him for a long time now. Thinking that he was breaking before her made her try to repair. Her caring nature ruling her unconsciously.

Levi took her down to the floor, kissing her slowly. Catching a glimpse of her panting every time he parted to breath before taking her lips again. His tongue caressed her neck, her lips until she demanded more he obliged and entered her mouth deeply, exploring both this part of their bodies, savoring the wine of tonight's celebration on their tongues, feeling the warmth and smoothness of their flesh. Mikasa moved her right leg getting comfortable. Levi stood on his elbow for a second and looked at how her dress now revealed her creamy thigh.

She was panting regaining air from those deep kisses of his. She opens slowly her eyes to see the moment he kisses her right knee in a mischievous way, caressing her waist and hips with his hands. Levi looks at her directly, this was... a gaze she has never seen before, one that she never imagined he could give her. His eyes were different tonight, but they have been different for a while now...having him licking her skin while looking her with hunger, she shut her eyes to control her blush. Levi smiles silently before continuing his feather kisses on her thigh going lower and lifting her dress inch by inch until reaching to her most private and burning place.

A knock on the door startles both soldiers and they quickly stand up. Mikasa's gaze perplexed holding the redness of her cheeks and Levi with a serious and annoyed look waits to hear who was on the other side of the room.

Erwin and Hange call his name. Mikasa opens the door and her superiors enter to see Levi as usual, just barely drunk sitting on his sofa looking back at them. Mikasa dismisses herself quickly not knowing what has happened there but thinking she cannot let herself feel things like this. Hange yells her to stay with them and keep drinking the bottle she brought but the girl disappeared in seconds leaving a clue that Erwin nor Hanji dismiss on the floor.

_What did you do to her midget?_

_This piece is on your floor you evil old fox...you cannot fool us_

_I did nothing...that concerns any of you_ responds Levi annoyed.

After this quick exchange Hanji serves 3 glasses on and sit on the floor next to Erwin and the three end the night as happy as possible knowing that this was a lucky day among the tragedies that will soon come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Shingeki no Kyojin.

Genre: Smut Romance Drama

Couple: Rivaille Levi - Mikasa

BURGUNDY

Chapter II

The 4th week arrived and most of the recognition has been made, every tactic studied by all soldiers on the facility. In the middle of the week Hanji takes the time to visit her friend's office and play with his mind a little. She brought Mikasa's scarf and gave it to Levi after scaring the girl for a couple of days. Her hypothesis was that the girl would be searching it desperately. Levi not fond of humor threatens his friend to give the famous scarf back to Mikasa who was already searching in a room while Eren and Armin were helping her in other corridors.

The entire week Mikasa being shy as an infant has been avoiding her leader for the most part while training, not knowing how to react when Levi was near her. Eren being as detached from the outer world as he is thought she might be getting sick for training so hard these past weeks. Armin on the other hand was trying his best to cope with them, aware of the tension between their Leader and his friend.

Hange arrives at the corridor singing and hugging Eren while telling Mikasa that Levi just found the scarf and was on his office right now. The look on the face of the girl became nervous and Armin offers to go and pick it up but Hanji takes away the two boys so they could help her with another matter saying Levi himself asked for Mikasa's presence to discuss with her an upcoming mission. The girl is left alone and stays on the room for a couple of minutes before getting out and walking towards her Leader's office.

While walking absent minded, remembering those kisses and caresses, she gets a glimpse of someone coming in her direction, when she rises her gaze there is HE, the Captain she now admits to admire deeply and that admiration is a short description after what happened on that night. She knew about what happens between two people in a relationship, have listened sometimes by accident girls talking about how strong they felt with their companions, being women or men. What love should be like. But for her these were foreign sensations that made her out of focus and she did not like it, she felt like somebody else on her body these past days.

Levi is looking straight at her. His gaze softens a little while thinking of the definition he has for her…A sweet and cold shy brat.

He has become interested in her for different reasons along the years but he always saw her as a kid who could live a long heavy life. Now he knows she is admired by many men and women on the Army, Police and Survey Corps, not to mention general brat was a magnet for attention without even wanting it. People saw her as a desirable woman, one in

a thousand.

Shaking her shyness for a second Mikasa walks towards Levi and before she could speak about what she thought he wanted he quickly and silently steps up and offers the scarf.

When she doesn't take the fabric from his hand, and looks at him instead without a word Levi walks some steps further so he can put it on her with slow movements, as if he could understand she was frozen in place. Her eyes following his hands on her, appreciating the grace and skill to arrange in the style she always picks. Her nervous eyes locked with his when he retreats a few steps after finishing, when seconds in silence pass and she only looks at him, he tries to go back to his business but she speaks while diverting her gaze to the window, trying to think of rain in the field.

_Captain, do you remember the night I took you to your room?_

Levi looks back at her.

_I do_

Mikasa blushes under her scarf and Levi tries to look away and fails to do so when she speaks again.

_I wish I could have said something to you Sir...I'm sorry I run after the Commander and Leader Hange came in. But I've been wondering since that day how have you been...I remember you felt bad about something..._

This consideration was beyond what the man expected to hear from her.

_You don't need to worry about it Ackerman. You know how it is, we get tired once in awhile in this...land._

_I'm not worried Sir. I feel..._

_Compassion? There is no need I assure you, now go back to your matters._

_No...I kissed you...because..._

_Does it bothers you Ackerman?_

_I didn't expected it…(a short pause with a direct answer) from you Sir_

_I didn't either_ (looks to the side for a second before looking back at her, catching a glimpse of her red cheeks)

_Hange San told me you needed to discuss the next mission with me. I came for that...Sir_

_Yes...Prepare the team, I need you to go and leave some tools to Erwin's in the south Fortress...It will take you around 6 hours to there. The documents you need to follow will be provided by Hange, so you should get going now._

_Yes...Captain_

Her eyes had a glimpse of hope for a second before Levi talked to her about this mission and dismissed her as usual. He kept his cold gaze on her until he saw her mask coming back to her pretty face and breaking her gaze from his. Both knew what was at stake to just let go their control to live under unpredictable sensations. Both soldiers were at peace with their lives, never giving a second taught to change anything unless they had to.

In the end silently both agreed that "this" would not a good idea. So whatever they felt that night it cannot grow to a point of no return. Being him the older adult his responsibility was higher and he admired her enough already to distract her growth and achievements of a great Military career. This rainy afternoon both chose to part ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Shingeki no Kyojin.

Genre: Smut Romance Drama

Couple: Rivaille Levi - Mikasa

BURGUNDY

Chapter III

The 5th week's plan is destined to perfecting every physical problem the troops still have.

Erwin Smith orders several Captains to deliver results by the end of the week. With clear orders, Levi assigns tasks to Mikasa that grow on difficulty every day. Each day his expectations were extremely high, seeking perfection in every maneuver she learnt.

Knowing she carries the Ackerman's bloodline he pushes her to her limits.

By Thursday, Mikasa started to show the effects of drained energy and fell asleep on breakfast time so her friends took her to her room before the training session scheduled 2 hours later. Eren placed the ebony haired girl in her little bed. Armin stayed after everyone left to don't miss their itineraries. He took a little book and started reading but fell asleep in half an hour after. The girl was dreaming peacefully of the day she carried Levi to his room. And the kiss she tried for days to forget. Her cruel mind was stuck on the smooth lips of his, and the dark blue eyes she cared more than she wanted.

Armin woke up when he heard Mikasa say something in her sleep. Looking at the hour, he went to ask for permission so she could rest today. When he arrived to Levi's office, he mentioned the matter to him but was left alone in the room. Levi went ahead to address the problem apparently.

Armin felt guilty to provoke the Captain to give a reprimand to his friend. _Sorry Mikasa..._

Quietly opening the room he knew belonged to Mikasa and Krista, he saw her there as peaceful as he'd never seen her before. Her chest rising slowly and a thin blanket covering from the waist down. Her neck was uncovered, the buttons of her shirt let her comfortable and showed a cleavage that made his gaze fixated in her form. Those breasts were always covered, she was humble over her body, but she could be dressing to show off so much more. Levi sat down in the chair next to her bed and got closer to her face without disturbing her. His gaze fell on her partly opened lips. He stands up again and puts an envelope on the chair before turning around. When he's about to open the door, he hears "Taichou" and turns around quickly, but she was...dreaming about him?. Smirking on the possible dream she could be having he chooses the safest theme. The awful training he was giving her.

_ in the night she wakes up read the letter he left, ashamed she runs to his office when looking at the hour and freshing herself up. The program of maneuvers explained. Levi was drinking black tea and eating some bread with meat and vegetables. He was fresh from the shower he took after the afternoon training.

I prefer if you tell me when you feel exhausted, trust and knowing the status of my people is a crucial part of my job and success on a mission.

I didn't know that I felt this tired until I just couldn't wake up for half a day.

Did you review the descriptions I left?

Yes...I can go and train tonight alone to don't delay the progress.

You go and rest brat, tomorrow we'll see what can we do to synch.

Yes taichou. With your permission, I'll head grab dinner.

Granted. And brat, don't built up so much hatred as to have nightmares about me.

The girl when remembering he went to her room and the dreams she was having, became bright red, letting him see right through her in a second. Their gazes locked and he trying not to make things worst, went back to his tea and paper at hand, while she turned around and went out.

That day a group of soldiers following their Captains go to a recovered forest and train with their gears. Levi takes 4 people of his team, Mikasa among them. He wants to teach them how to hack the gear to control better the gas consumption to least 2 extra km.

The activities last all noon and afternoon. Three soldiers reach their limit around 3pm, going back to their horses to rest while the woman stays focused on completing the tasks.

Undoubtedly the Ackerman's blood comes in handy, he knows that well, that's why he asks her much more resistance to the point of being cruel sometimes. Watching the girl managing to last beyond his own records takes him to a dangerous place in his mind that once getting in it's hard for him to focus. His mental resistance falters at an inappropriate moment.

A couple of meters away from the squad, Mikasa tries her best as always to focus on her targets as soon as she can and managing to deliver perfect motions while having the count of her gas consumption checked before every action of her body. But as soon as she glimpses a lost gaze from the Captain over her she remembers what she has been avoiding perfectly all these days. The young woman had noticed that she felt uncomfortable in the presence of this person looking up at her, studying her body in the air. She wanted to impress him, why? she still wanted to know.

Her leader asks her to stop and puts on his gear to join her up in the trees.

_If we ever cross paths with traitors still among us, we will need to fight them in human form, most likely soldiers like our previous cases with LionHeart and company. _

Mikasa understanding what he will intent changes her blades for the dummy ones with no cutting edge.

_I'll play Lionheart's role and will fight Ackerman applying what I've teached all of you today_

Levi puts on real blades and asks Mikasa to do the same.

_This is as real as you'll get out there next time with a traitor so it's better to do it as real as possible, don't you agree Ackerman?_

_Yes..._

_I...will...start now. You need to chase me until I'm cornered with your blade. Do what you need to do._

And with that Levi starts to fly so fast from tree to tree and leaving Mikasa to see his pattern of movement before starting to chase, followed soon by the other soldiers.

Everything was fine until his carelessness causes him to use more gas than what he wanted to put distance between them. No matter how cold headed he wanted to be on the outside, he lived with the constant pressure to be the best of all. This quick thought makes him lands wrong on a branch as the first time fighting Annie in a similar environment.

On the other hand Mikasa's gear breaks the gas filter at the high amount of pressure she managed to corner him leaving their team behind them and gaining a shocked look from his eyes, but she can't celebrate because in a mere second the cable loose strength and her weight pulls her down from the high trees.

Levi intercepts her but fails to land his wires properly and takes their bodies to a safe accident. Mikasa looking at his problems remembers the moment when he saves her life in Annie's hands at the cost of his own body. She reacts fast and uses her force to propel the two bodies a little beyond the tree that would receive them. They fall rolling with a pair of scratches.

She ends up hugging him trying to cover his head with her hands while Levi does the same actions protecting her back. Mikasa lifts her body slightly to notice the scratches on Levi's neck and hands. He gets up a little to see the wounds on his bloody elbows and the blood on the woman's thigh. Then he takes her hands to look at them deeply.

Silence is a characteristic of both and they do not need words to understand what was going through their minds. Levi gently rubs Mikasa's thigh apologetically. Mikasa with tears in her eyes apologizes for provoking injuries to him again. There is a moment when their eyes tell what they could never say in words. Not able to express properly...The Captain closes the gap between them by hugging the female figure above him. Rubbing her back enjoying a mutual embrace.

The crying girl silently huddled in the soldier's neck.

_Sir...I'm not used to feel this...it overwhelms me so..._

Levi pulls away a little to see her again , after a couple of seconds and a sad smile he approaches to kiss her with tenderness so he is rewarded with the same naive attitude. A second kiss between two people provokes the curiosity to know more about the person's body and mind.

This time both begin to feel clearly how the shyness fades to give rise to a different sensation.

Levi begins to stroke Mikasa's lips with his tongue causing the girl to deafen the outside world for a while and making her feel something so new, strong and overwhelming that she breaks the kiss for a moment returning to her shyness which is set aside by Levi's more aggressive advance on her. He puts her beneath him and kisses her again without hesitation and what seems as an appetite for her lips. She feels in her womb an unknown need provoked by the hips of the soldier pressed between her legs. Now Mikasa begins to allow her hips to seek a greater contact with the warmth emanated from Levi and a need arises to fill that space between the two.

Levi begins to break their kiss and before leaving her he whispers that they cannot continue in that place. The squadron is soon going to find them. He helps her to get up and offers to carry her on his back. Mikasa carried in arms notes the pleasant and masculine smell of her Captain, but when he tries to lay a last kiss on her forehead they hear the call of their team causing him to blush and putting her down unable to prevent his reaction.

Both smile shyly at each other before resuming their path to the castle.

The soldiers arrive and offer to help them as they see that both have several wounds.

One soldier stays at Levi's level on the way back. While other carries Mikasa on his back smiling and joking with the rest on foot.

The soldier talking to Levi mentioned how he admired Mikasa, not only for her strength but for her beauty and shared some comments from others that would love to take her as their woman if she choose that path someday. At these comments Levi just observed her curvaceous figure being carried by her team members and falling asleep on that young man's back, on this moment Levi realized that he was fighting not to care too much about anyone but this woman just manage to reach a place he was not aware he had all this time...The Corporal felt tenderness on her sleeping figure now mixed with strong sparks of lust.

But being a gentlemen Levi shook his head and looked away from her once again.

By the time they arrived at the castle the night had a chilly wind with a bright moon adorning the sky. Levi dismissed the soldiers informing them the hour for tomorrow's second day.

His office being on the same way her room is, he asks to accompany her.

Unsecure he asks: _Do you want to clean the wound?... I could help you before you go to sleep. You'll need to respond tomorrow as impeccable as today, I don't expect less from you_

Mikasa stops for a moment before answering.

_Please...I don't think the medics ar up this late to attend me...I thought about cleaning it myself but I needed to find something to control the pain and the infection._

A moment later they arrive at his office and Levi opens his door inviting her in. She has entered this place a hundred times before but now it feels different. Intimate would get close to the sensation she had that moment.

He removes his gear discarding it on its place inside a wood box in a corner. Then he offers her a quick meal and tea with painkillers relaxing her soon enough. Both are sitting by the small table eating with a dim light on the other side of the room. A simple meal, barely replenishing their hunger from a whole day of physical activities. After cleaning the table Levi asks her to sit on the couch and offers her a towel to use after she takes off her pants.

Mikasa embarrassed sits and lets him see her tigh where he expertly cleans fast. He stands up after he finish and puts the medicine back in a drawer. Sitting on a small table in front of her at the couch.

_Let the oil dry, you need to have your leg receives air._

At this he looks at her figure and tries to behave as her superior. As a man the thought of the girl on his room late at night, spending time with him, and now with so much skin exposed to his gaze started to travel from a safe scene to a more obscene idea. Levi stands up trying to divert his wandering imagination and brings back another cup of tea but when he looks at her, she was asleep already.

Trying to wake her up, he decides to take her to his bed and let her rest. She must have reached her limits today without a doubt. Turning off the small lamp on his bedroom, he unbuttons his shirt, taking off his pants and sits on the bed next to her caressing her face and kissing her forehead before taking his place on the bed and falling asleep knowing he felt relaxed next to her and enjoying the last moment of his day holding her sleeping hand on his.

In the middle of the night the girl leans towards him to be received by his arms protecting her in his embrace. Her cheeks touch his naked chest and she smiles falling asleep soon enough starting to love his smell.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any character from Shingeki no Kyojin.

Genre: Smut Romance Drama

Couple: Rivaille Levi - Mikasa

Chapter IV

BURGUNDY

The plan for the 5th week is to make 2 squads advance and put traps on several hills. Erwin personally takes responsibility in the first area and takes Levi and Hange to make progress on the second.

Back at the castle, after Mikasa spent that night with Levi her emotions have enslaved her mind, she has never felt this way before and nothing is enough when she thinks about him.

Levi left his room when she was still asleep and had to sneak from his apartments to the extreme opposite in the castle. Mikasa was walking fast and finds Zoe in the next corridor who looking at her direction smiles mischievously without a word at the girl's expression.

Mikasa nervous hides her real uneasiness and keeps walking until arriving at her room and prepares herself for the Theoric exam that will start in 2 hours.

_I'm so hungry...Sasha should be picking the breakfast we'll share by now…(a sigh escapes her lips while glimpsing the man she is starting to feel such a strange attachment)...Corporal...I wonder what's on your mind now..._

The girl blushes and leaves the room to feed her body before the long day starts.

In the garden Erwin Smith and Levi are discussing the end results from last week missions. Erwin:_You seemed off while working with the soldiers, your leadership hasn't been as clear as it usually is, constantly mistaking orders and becoming frustrated. Hange noticed and told me that she'll take on the theory exam this morning while you rest for a while._

Levi:_I guess the four eyes...can enjoy the boring part as much as she wants then..._

Erwin:_She also told me that you go pick a small beverage she has for resting better and replenish soon_

Levi:_Al right...I couldn't sleep last night very much...so a couple of hours are fine by me_

Levi walks the corridors and finds Zoe's door open. Entering the studio he finds a dirty scene much for his distaste.

(_I should sleep a little before I need to return and work my ass off again..._ )

The Corporal started looking for remedies that Zoe uses on herself when treating sickness or tiredness. He finds in the right drawer a small bottle with a tag "Valeriana Honey". Remembering the tea he used to take while restless in the night from the Valeriana Flower and more types. With no time to waste he drinks the whole small bottle of honey and takes it with him leaving the room and going straight to his own small apartment in the castle.

He falls asleep instantly in the floor.

The Theoric exam starts at 9 am ending at 12pm and 12 out of 15 soldiers approve. This year the level raised from last year's where the success was less "impressive".

Mikasa and her group of friends run to their rooms before the food is served.

Erwin knocks on Levi's door, and enters without thinking twice not waiting for an approval in his friend. Looking at the soldier on the floor checks at his pulse and realises he is just deeply asleep. The Commander puts Levi on his bed and takes his boots and gear off.

Zoe and his second in command gather the 20 soldiers to deliver a message. The soldiers receive their small medals that recognize their knowledge level inside the corps. When they are waiting to finish the meetup, Erwin enters the room to congratulate the small group of soldiers and postpone the second part of the exam that leads to a lot of soldiers worrying about Corporal Levi's health. The higher ups leave the room following Erwin silently.

Eren looks startled and then while trying to see what they'll do after realizes Mikasa is rising from the table to follow Erwin, Zoe and the other leaders.

Historia:_I think recently Mikasa has been very close to Corporal Levi_

Armin:_I think they stayed awake last night..._

Sasha:_I saw Corporal leave his room this morning and while coming back on the corridor I saw Mikasa getting out as well, she seemed sleepy..._

Eren:_This is...are you guys...Mikasa and Corporal?_

Connie:_Well she's cute, and he is an older man, so...Nature acting here?_

Armin:_They are very similar in some ways...I believe Mikasa is...so new to these kind of thing that I'm sure she doesn't know what's going on with her at all_

Eren:_I guess...if what you think is going on is true...that guy better takes care of her..._

Connie:_so dense Eren...this hasn't even started yet..._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any character from Shingeki no Kyojin.

Genre: Smut Romance Drama

Couple: Rivaille Levi - Mikasa

Chapter V

BURGUNDY

Mikasa asks Hanji to know what is wrong with the Corporal but Erwin intervenes saying:

_He was dismissed for today's activities due to exhaustion, we need him to be in his best condition to really put the squads to a real test in skills_

The groups of higher officers continue their direction towards their office areas. Mikasa goes back to the table with her friends silently sitting down. Armin and Eren gave her a drink and Historia gave her a little piece of sweet bread smiling brightly.

Sasha as delicate as she is, coughs and gets serious while looking at Mikasa taking a sip of the drink.

_Oi...what's going on with Corporal? Did you killed him last night?_

Connie starts laughing while the others look at the serious girl ignoring the question, expecting violence in this table soon.

Eren:_Stop it Sasha, maybe..._

Mikasa:_I suggest to all of you to not start assuming things that doesn't concern you. I didn't do anything to Corporal, he is feeling tired...But if he knows somehow...someone is starting shitty rumors, I bet he will kill that person._

Sasha nervous smiles and sigh…

_Come on Mikasa, tell us..._

Historia:_Is something wrong with the missions? Or why were you so late with him?_

Mikasa's eyes widen…

_Nothing of the sort...for now at least_

Armin: Ok guys, let's leave the topic alone, we are being noisy, if Mikasa needs to tell us something she will eventually._

Eren:_Yeah...Just don't bear anything alone, if something bothers you we want to help you, that's all._

Jean slides next to her pushing Armin and lays an arm around her whispering: _I'll help you with anything you need my Lady_

Mikasa stands up, looking at Jean with a blank expression and bites the small sweet bread leaving the table at a slow pace.

Historia:_You should give up already...There was a girl that asked me about you the other day you know? Maybe you should just try knowing someone already._

Jean's expresion rises from the dead and starts asking all sort of things to the small blonde girl who just smiles nervously.

Early in the night Mikasa enters the showers to take away the exhaustion from her daily training in the field. The water is cold on her hot skin letting her refresh her body and mind.

It has been a couple of days that her body started having a distinctive feeling in her lower regions… As if she needed something, her breasts felt sensitive too and tighter. And her mind played the record of Levi's lips on her over and over, making her feel even more hot.

After her bath she stays outside in a terrace, wearing a thin camisole and waits to see the lights go off one by one in the castle. Then calmly she walks down the stairs to enter the kitchen and preparing a snack and a cup of tea. She walks up the terrace again and lays while eating and drinking her small dinner.

For a while she stared at the clear sky trying to remember the name of the stars Armin has teached both, Eren and her from the books he usually reads. Her eyes start to feel heavy and laying on the floor she falls asleep. Her nap lasted 45 minutes when she jumped from her dream at an alien sensation over her. Her arms quickly raised to protect her chest and head hitting Levi's hand in the process. Quickly she looks at him. A hand grabbing her wrist slightly and another holding his own tea.

Levi:_Why are you here?...sleeping here?_

Mikasa:_ I wasn't planning to sleep here, but the air was nice...and then I just wanted to rest for 5 minutes._

Levi:_You end up falling asleep anywhere I see, be more careful._

Mikasa:_I'm able to protect myself_

Levi:_Sure, however I don't want to know you fell asleep again anywhere other than your own bed_

Levi looks at her silently in the floor for a couple of seconds before sitting next to her, resting his back on the stone wall. Smells the hot tea and takes a sip before closing his eyes to breathe calmly. Mikasa inhales the sweet smell that comes from his cup, getting closer to him without bothering his space. The man realizes she closed her eyes while trying to decipher the scent. In a second she opened them again and saw him staring at her. She flushed.

Levi:_It's Valeriana, do you want to taste it?_

Mikasa:_No!...I was...curious..._

Levi:_Taste it, you were too curious to just discard the offer_

Mikasa takes the cup, smells deeply and drinks a little of the tea. Hot and a little sweet.

With a faint smile she gives back the tea cup to the Captain lazily looking at her. Her eyes took a glimpse of his cold demeanor before turning away and looking at something else. The trees beyond the field.

Mikasa:_Mrs. Jaeger used to drink that tea sometimes..._

Levi:_The scent is very peculiar...People usually drink it to sleep more or better._

Mikasa:_I see...do you drink it often?_

Levi:_No...this is a luxury._

Mikasa stands up forgetting the state of her clothing. When Levi looks up at her, realizes how thin the fabric she wore was, her voluptuous free breasts, the pale and soft skin on her neck and put his hands on his lap looking away. The dark haired girl extend her hand to pull him up, he looks at it, and then at her eyes and takes it. Gazes locked for a second before turning away to see the door. Levi walks in front of her to prevent his eyes to see more of her silhouette. Mikasa's skin in his presence was playing with her. She wished the strokes of the fabric over her were his hands, dragging herself to a respectful mask while following him down the stairs in the tower she slips but Levi catches her on time. His right hand supporting the weight in the floor while his left hold on to her waist in a tight grasp. Her head barely touching the step while her arms hooked his neck. A sigh escaped her when he pull them up on their feet again. Mikasa realized how thin the camisole was now that her breasts lost the warmth of his hard chest. Levi stayed in the lower step, still holding her waist, and holding her gaze. Mikasa's hands started to slowly wonder from the back of his neck to his scalp, tracing smoothly patterns until arriving to the cold skin in his face. Touching his eyebrows lightly, then the line of his nose until arriving to the corner of his lips. Levi inhaled profoundly, pulls her down to meet his face with hers, kisses her slightly while directing her angle with his hands. Mikasa starts to get more excited and while trying to get closer her takes her and turn her in the steps to place her against the wall securing her balance by pressing himself against her. Feeling the softness of her breasts again. Both at the same level, look at each other before kissing. Their tongues tasted the flavors both had tonight in their tea. Smoothly he entered her mouth, stroking deeply and she followed, she started to move her hips feeling the need rising with his kisses. Levi pressed his and grinded a little taking her left leg to get at her core easier. The skin of her thighs was firm and soft. She hold onto him by the shoulders while giving as much access to her center as possible. She could feel him under his clothes making her heartbeat rise and her mind getting lost on the sensations his touch was provoking. A small moan escaped her lips when he started to stroke her right breast, softly, lightly and then tickling her nipple hardening in a second.

He soon left her mouth to kiss and lick her neck, her eyes tightly shut. Her hands caressing his head again, trying to make him feel good too but enjoying her time first. Levi came back to her lips as his hand started to undo the laces of in the neck of the light dress. As deeply as he was kissing her he found time to take both of her legs to lift her a little against the wall and push himself harder starting a rhythm with her hips. Mikasa broke the kiss to take a deep breath and looked at him, parted lips, soft and colored by their harsh passion. His erection was becoming harder with each movement. A torture for both, she aching to be filled by him, and he, desperate to feel himself inside her warmth core. They kept grinding sensually over their clothes while licking the lips of one another. She giggled a couple of times, as he playfully bitten her lower lip before sliding his tongue again starting a new deep kiss with her tongue.

Steps and voices were heard not far from the entrance to the tower they were having this encounter, and both stopped their actions to pay attention, locked gazes and started walking upstairs again.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any character from Shingeki no Kyojin.

Genre: Smut Romance Drama

Couple: Rivaille Levi - Mikasa

Chapter VI

BURGUNDY

Mikasa walks towards the edge of the terrace and sees through the windows in the corridor connected to the tower lights from soldiers walking towards them and she quickly hides. Levi assumes the situation and offers his hand. She takes it and stands up moving away from the edge. Following him, he shows her a small room at the back of the main entrance to the terrace. Scouts usually sleep in a small bed when finishing a Vigilante shift. There are some edible items like bread, water, tea and seeds. The small room is clean though simple.

Levi asks her to give him her cup of tea now empty and puts it in a small bed table alongside with his. She sits in the bed and looks at the floor for a couple of seconds before hearing him say:

Levi:_ _I will see what happened, maybe they went in another direction._ _

And softly closes the door before she replies.

Mikasa starts to feel ashamed after the kisses they shared moments ago and tries to quiet her overwhelming mind by standing up and looking at a big map hanged in the stone wall. The paper was old, it had spots here and there and deep folding lines. It must have been used in an office a lot of time ago. The illustration had a style she had seen in very old documents or books. Following notes and arrows with red ink, she saw the mountains they currently were visiting, and in the area the fortresses and castles they had encountered along the way, lastly she saw the old fortified castle where she kissed him again...Again…

Mikasa realized she wanted to feel the soft skin of his lips again, to see his blue eyes as near as she could and smell him...His scent...She wished she could kiss him more, taste his skin, notice the flavour in his tongue and fall asleep being wrapped by his masculine and fresh scent...She sighed and opened the door to see where he was but he was coming back now with slow steps towards her. Levi's eyes roamed her from head to toe and smirked.

Levi:_ _Remind me, kid, where did we left off?_ _

In the last step towards her he pulls her by grabbing her waist and crushing his lips with hers asking her passionately to open her mouth, without a second thought she inhales deeply and let his tongue inside again. Wet and warm she feels his breath, straight teeth and the texture of all the skin inside his mouth. His eyes remained opened at first looking directly at her dark orbs while pushing her against the wall harder until she closed her eyes and let out a small sound of pleasure when he caressed her breasts through her white camisole. He started to break the deep kiss and step back slightly to get a better view from her waist up. She was breathing heavily and opened her eyes to see his expression when he started to massage her breasts. Levi was careful to learn her weaknesses, while touching her, he keeps looking straight in her eyes to see her reactions on different rhythms and areas. Slowly he starts to make circles above the areola of each breasts and she shuts her eyes suppressing a moan.

At this he smirks and repeats the same strokes on the nipples. Her fists are tight and Mikasa feels her knees weaker now.

Levi:_ _I've been thinking, what would it take to see you like this. And this was the first thing I wanted to do to you._ _

The girl opens her eyes with a pleasured expression and holds onto his arms.

Mikasa:_ _I want you to do more things to me.._._

Levi:_ _Greddy kid_ _

Mikasa:_ _I'm not a kid_ _

Levi:_ _No, you're not...I can see that_._

The girl slides her hands over his arms, up and down while he kept fixated learning the roundness of her big breasts. She takes the ends of the laces that keep her neckline closed and start to undo the bow.

Mikasa:_ _An invitation_ _

Levi kisses her again pushing her hard to the stone wall and grabbing her bottom. The kiss was short and her lips felt the cold in the air but then her neck made her realize another weakness. He was trailing his tongue over her thing neck, soon her earlobe as he whispers:

Levi:_ _I won't let you go easily this time._ _

Mikasa feels his hips thrust against hers and realizes the ache to feel much more. While starting to move sensually to provoke him more, her smiles and keep lowering his ministrations until he reaches the opening on her camisole and pushes down the fabric to see one full breast. He looks back at her and smiling starts to lick her nipple. His eyes dark blue in the night and she can't stop wanting to see him do this to her for days nonstop. The girl arches her back to give him as much as she can, grabs him by the belt and rise one leg. She needs to feel more of him. Levi helps her by grabbing her leg and caressing her thigh under the dress, reaching to her bottom squeezing and clawing his short nails in her curves.

His eyes and tongue busy looking at her while licking lasciviously now taking her other breast and giving the same attention. Seeing him doing this to her was provoking a part in her mind she always tried to resist. Having her Captain pleasuring her...She couldn't close her eyes and realized his hand was nearing her core and the only thing she could do was releasing a deep breath she was holding when he started caressing under her panties. Soft strokes with two of his fingers would undo her. Her insides felt hot as she never felt before. Her breathing was labored while Levi keep licking and biting her breasts one at a time and stroked her entrance.

Levi:_ _Are you turned on because I'm the one touching you_?_

Mikasa:_ _Yes...Taichou_..._

She throws her head back and closes her eyes slightly when he enters her with 1 finger and releases a deep long moan. His tongue moving all over her chest and neck languidly. Levi starts to pump in and out slowly adding pressure each times he enters. Mikasa feels how he bites her shoulder before kneeling in front of her, putting her leg above his left shoulder, lifting her dress, licking and nipping her thigh until reaching to where his right hand was pleasuring her. He looked at her hips and stopped pumping his finger to move aside her panties and see her. When Mikasa realized his intentions it was too late, his tongue was now deep inside her lickind as much as he could. She felt week but Levi pressed her hard again so she wouldn't fall. His cruel tongue, she wanted to memorize every single touch of his or being able to stop time so this pleasure he provided could be eternal. Greedy kid indeed. She was moaning now while grabbing his head and looking at him as he buried his face in her core. His eyes were closed for a while, and then opened them when he licked her clitoris and enters 3 fingers in her to continue penetrating her in that way. The girl felt her insides stretch but she needed more. Minutes passed by and he wouldn't stop until a door was shut but in her state she spilled non logical words:

Mikasa:_ _Don't stop...Taichou...please, please_ _

Levi grabbed her and lifted her carrying her inside the small room, closed the door with lock and putting her on her feet he lifted her camisole tossing it aside in a smooth movement. In his second swift move he took her panties putting them alongside her dress. He resumed as passionately as before his actions and Mikasa sighed. Levi pushed her to the bed and positioned himself above her spreading her legs in the darkness of the small cold room. He could barely enjoy her image.

Levi:_ _Have you ever come?_ _

Mikasa:_ _Yes_ _

Levi:_ _With a man?_ _

Mikasa: __Yes__

Levi:_ _Is that so...I see you are not very honest_._

Levi:_ _Now tell me if this feels good_._

Levi started to pump his fingers in her faster than before and licked her clitoris to provoke her mind to melt. Then suddenly he stopped.

Levi:_ _Shit...I thought you wanted me to stop_._

Mikasa angry pushes him aside and stands up, but Levi grabs her taking her down the mattress. She was naked, angry, frustrated and on top of him. She could barely distinguish his face in this darkness, but feels when he started to caress her hips and back. Then hi slides under her until she feels his head right under her core and his tongue again stroking her until entering her to make her go crazy. He grabbed her pinning her over his face while she can only enjoy his actions. Kisses she would never think he would be able to do...and not to her. She started to feel how her core was going to explode when he turned her around kissing her breasts and entering her with his fingers rapidly. Her hips moved to follow his hand, she hugged him trying to kiss him until he left her breast to give her a taste of her core. The idea of knowing all he has been doing to her made her reach her climax as he pumped violently in and out. Her scream was muffled in their kiss. Her body tense while her orgasm took her high just to slowly fall back to the Earth. Massaging her body softly, warmly, he kissed her until she hugged him and hide her face on the crook of his neck. Levi hugged her back and covered her with his body. Soon Mikasa realized how cold the room really was.

They stayed for a while, used the sheets in the bed to feel cozier. He kept caressing her skin until both started to fall asleep. Her hands touched his chest in the small opening on his shirt he had. He cradled her until her breathing was long and steady. Levi looked at the clock in bed table and choosed to sleep too.

At 4 am he woke up but Mikasa was already gone.

Levi:_ _That brat.._._

Left the bed impeccable and walked to his room to shower and change.


End file.
